Alice Trouble
by asagi sakura
Summary: Mikan has to fullfil a task that is very imporatant along with her friends, some new characters and especially with Natsume but will they be able to confess their feelings to each other soon?pls. read and review and hope you like it! just see this!
1. alice:1 Misfortune Dream

Thanks for deciding to read my ever first fanfic and please don't hesitate to give me a comment or a review. Do enjoy!

ALICE:1 The Misfortune Dream

* * *

Somewhere in a dark place… 

Wha…what? Where am I?

Ha! Ha! Ha! Mikan Sakura!

Who are you and just where the heck am I?

That doesn't matter…come to me and we will rule the earth!

I don't want to, besides this is only a dream.

Not really, this isn't an ordinary dream. Mikan, if you join us all your wishes could be granted. That would happen if you would open the gate for us.

What gate?

The gate of Eternal Alice!

The gate of Eternal Alice?

No! Mikan don't listen to him!

What! How dare you interrupt!

Mikan, please don't listen to him if you will open the gate it will (but suddenly she was grabbed) ahhh!

No! don't hurt her!

Shut up!

* * *

BAKA! 

Ouch!

"Mikan if you keep dreaming strange things you will be late for school." Hotaru said while aiming the gun at her.

Mikan opened her eyes and just realized that it was only a dream and then looked at Hotaru.

" A dream?… oh! I'm going to be late for school!" Mikan then rushed to the closet to change.

"Fool…well, I'm leaving." Then she walked towards the door.

"Hotaru wait for me!" Mikan yelled.

"Reminders for everyone: Never wait for a fool if you don't want to be late too…" Hotaru said. Then she ran downstairs so Mikan wouldn't catch up with her.

" Hotaru! I'm going to catch you this time!" Mikan then ran downstairs to catch up with Hotaru.

Later when they reached their classroom they both greeted goodmorning to their friends.

"Hotaru,I'm going to get you next time!"she pointed Hotaru.

"I'll be expecting that, Mikan..." then she started to read her books

Mikan then started to think about her dream.

"What a strange dream and what does it mean? She thought. Then she remembered the two persons in her dream. One is the guy who wants her to open the gate and the other girl who does not wants to open the gate. She got interested on the girl and somehow she was familiar.

* * *

I did not know that writing a story could be so hard! Well, I'm ready to have a comment or a review so game on! 

next on Alice Trouble: Alice:2 My Unexepected Event!

Don't forget to write reviews and don't worry I'l make the next chapter even longer, ok! (besides I'm only a begginer:) )


	2. alice:2 My Unexpected Event

Yeah! I already have 3 reviews! And as I promised this story will be longer so just read it! And don't forget to write reviews, ok?

Alice: 2 My Unexpected Event

* * *

While waiting for the class to begin Mikan was just thinking about her dream. She looks very serious (for the first time). And she tried to close her eyes to remember the two persons.

" _I wonder if that dream is true and what is the Gate of Eternal Alice?"_ she thought. Then she turned her head to the window. It was really a perfect day, but not for Mikan who was bugging by her dream. _" Oh wait, I remember now he said if the gate is opened all your_ _wishes would come true but…is it true?_ She thought.

While she was thinking her friends were watching her closely and began to worry.

"Hotaru, Mikan looks very serious today…is she alright?" Yue asked.

"I don't know but she is looking very serious." She answered.

"Lets ask Mikan just to be sure." He said. Then they both came towards Mikan.

"Mikan!" Yue called but she didn't respond. "Let me handle this." Hotaru suggested.

Then she put out one of her new invention from nowhere. "Invention no. 000089, the Baka Horn, if there is an idiot like her that doesn't listen to a word your saying, use this." Then she started to demonstrate and toldYueto step back and put an earplug.

1…2…3…BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Ouch! My head hurts and what was that all about?" she yelled and turned around with a suprised face.

"Sorry, but we use this to get your attention." Yue said to her.

" Oh, it's alright besides it's my fault for not listening." She apologized.

"It's true anyway…." Hotaru agreed.

"Hotaru!" she yelled.

" Well, we saw you thinking about something very deeply like there's something going to be bad happen…are you alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah! I'm alright thanks for asking!" she answered cheerfully and then fixed her hair.

"Thinking seriously? That's the first time." Someone said.

Mikan turned her head and looked at the kid who said that.

"Do you have a problem with it, Nat-su-me!" Mikan asked with a little bit of anger.

" Not really, I'm surprised that an idiot like you would think seriously for the first time." he answered

While the two arguing Ruka came in greeted them good morning and asked why they are arguing.

"Why are you two arguing again?" he asked with a smile and the two stopped for a moment.

"Oh! Good morning, Ruka!" Mikan greeted.

Then when the class was about to start they immediately sat down on their proper chair.

"_That Natsume is so annoying! But it was fun arguing with him….wait! what? Fun arguing with him? Mikan don't be stupid it's not fun arguing in fact it's very annoying!_ She thought with an angry look on her face.

"Ms. Sakura, is there something wrong? The teacher asked.

"What? I'm alright! Hehehehe…" she responded.

"_Ahhh! That's so embarrassing, it's all your fault Natsume!"_ she thought.

Meanwhile at Hotaru's side…

"Fool…" she said.

So after school, Mikan hurriedly ran towards to her friends to tell something.

"Guys wait up! I have to tell you something !"

Hotaru and Yue look to see the one calling them.

" Hey guys, I'm inviting you to a tea party wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure, Mikan we would like to come." They agreed.

"So where will it be held?" Hotaru asked straight in to the eyes of Mikan.

But when she was about to tell them where she gulp for a second. " In…Mr. Bear's house.." she said slowly.

"What! Mikan are you serious? Mr. Bear can kill us right away!" Yue cried and Hotaru was suprised too.

"Yes, but don't worry it won't, besides Tsubasa is there and Kanamae too." She explained and then pleased them to come.

"Well, ok then will come with you." Yue decided. And Hotaru agreed too.

"Just to be in the safe side we will have to bring gadgets." Hotaru then put out a briefcase from nowhere. " Invention no. 000090, Bear weapons, these things are used if a bear attacks you." she explained.

" But Hotaru, Mr. Bear is just a stuff toy." Mikan said.

" And it can even handle stuff toy bears…." Hotaru answered.

"Well, lets go then!" Yue said happily.

And when they reached there Tsubasa greeted and Misaki as well.

"Mikan, you just made it in time!" Tsubasa greeted.

"Yeah! Come in and sit down." Misaki agreed.

"_That's strange, Mr. Bear is not here_." Mikan thought.

Then they sat down quietly and look at the table and saw a delicious looking cake.

"Wow! Can we eat now?" asked Mikan with a drool on her mouth.

" If you want to then go ahead but we will still wait for the tea." Tsubasa answered.

"Alright!" Mikan shouted. " Prepare to be eaten, cake!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Ruka's side… 

Ruka was finding Natsume everywhere except at the rooftop of the school. He was missing after school.

"Finally, I found you." Ruka said with a smile then walked towards to him and sat beside.

"What's up?" Natsume asked while looking at the sunset.

"Oh, just worried…hehehehe." He laughed. " So, what are you thinking about?"

"Ruka, do you remember my sister? He asked.

"Yeah, she always smiled even if there's a problem just like Mikan. So what about it?" he asked while looking at him..

"Nothing really…besides Mikan is an idiot." He answered.

" I know what you mean, Natsume." He said with a giggle.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ruka." Then he turned around so Ruka wouldn't see him blushing.

" I'm going." And then he left. Ruka stand up and said:

" I won't lose to you, Natsume."

* * *

And back again to the tea party… 

" Oh! This is so yummy!" Mikan yelled while eating like a monster.

"Mikan you should eat slow otherwise you'll choke yourself." Misaki said

Then Mikan started to choke when she ate the last piece of her cake.

"Where's the tea!' Tsubasa asked loudly.

Suddenly someone came holding the tea. Then it gave the first tea to Mikan.

And Mikan was coughing with her eyes closed.

"Oh, thank you" she said while still coughing and with her eyes closed. But when she opened her eyes she started to shake and everyone was looking at her. "Mr. Bear?…' she asked. Then the eyes of Mr. Bear twinkled (you know like in the second ep. of gakuen alice). " I think I would rather collapse…" she said and then she did collapsed.

Then Tsubasa ran towards to Mikan and hold her.

" Mikan! Wake up!" Tsubasa yelled.

Then Mikan opened her eyes slowly and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry everybody…" she apologized.

" You got us worried so are you alright now? Misaki asked.

"Yeah…" she answered but after answering she heard a voice inside her head.

" Mikan I will make you come to us!" the voice said.

"NEVER!" Mikan yelled then ran towards the door.

" Mikan!" everybody said.

Mikan was running towards to nowhere and doesn't care where just as long the pain go away.

"Leave me alone! And stop telling me that because I won't join you!" she yelled.

"Is that Mikan's voice?" Natsume asked himself who's nearby. And then he saw Mikan running.

" _I better follow her…_" he thought and then followed her.

Then Mikan stopped for a while and still touching her head.

" Please make the pain go away somebody!" she yelled.

" Nullify!"

And the pain was gone, nothing at all but just being healthy again.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"I did, Mikan…." Somebody said.

* * *

Well guys, is it long enough for all of you? I sure do hope all of you enjoyed it especially Hotaru's new inventions. So come on reviews and comments, game on! 

And look forward to the next chapter: alice: 3 Rain because something will happen to Mikan and….Natsume! But there would be a delay because my family trip is on April 26 so I would update my new story on May 2 or 3 or 4 and don't forget to write a review or a comment, ok?


	3. alice:3 Rain

Well, I heard some of you thinks that my story is cool and I appreciate it very much. So for the one's who submitted a review for me here's your reward! This new chapter and this chapter is so special because Natsume and Mikan will…..wait! you have to see it for yourself because I don't want to spoil it. So guys don't forget to submit a review or a comment, ok!

* * *

Alice: 3 Rain

Back to the scene where Mikan was healed by an unknown person and Natsume was following her….

"I did…" said someone.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked.

"I'm…(she think for a while)..nobody special but are you alright now?" she said.

"Yes, I am but you have to tell me your name, miss" Mikan pleased. But the woman just looks down just like that she can't tell her because of something then she looked up to her.

"I am…no you can call me Sanomi, nice to meet you" she introduced herself with a beautiful smile on her face. "_I'm sorry Mikan, that I have to lie to you I'm very sorry…" she thought._

"Sanomi, thank you so you have the same alice as me?" she asked.

"Yes" she replied.

When Mikan was about to ask if she was studying in here she then remembered the woman in her dreams. " Hey you seem kinda familiar, have we met before? She asked.

But Mikan heard just then a sound just like someone in the trees or bushes. (hey guys I don't know what place so I just put them both) " What was that?" Mikan turned around to see what it was and when she turned Sanomi was gone already.

"Hey where did you go?" Mikan asked herself. The brunette just walked forward nowhere to go because she was in an unknown part of the forest then she found big tree and it was a good spot to sit for a while so put out her handkerchief and placed it to the spot where she was going to sit_. " I'm lost…what do I have to do now?"_ she thought.

Then she started to think about her argument with Natsume. _"That Natsume is so annoying! Why does he have to insult all the time? And why did I thought that I have fun arguing with him? She asked herself. " Is it because that I..I..like him…no…love him! She thought_ seriously. " This can't be!" she yelled then the birds flew away.

"Found her…" Natsume said.

_"Oh no! I'm in love with a dangerous person and a person that I hate so much"_ she yelled in her mind.

Then she heard wolf howling while the sun sets down.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Ahhhh! A wolf is near by!" she yelled. Then she ran towards nowhere again just to escape. Then she bumped to someone.

"Watch where you going, stupid!"

Mikan looked up and saw that it was so Natsume so she blushes like never before for a guy she likes. "Oh…it's you, I'm sorry…very much…." Then she turned so Natsume can't see her blushing. (is this attractive! Tell me!)

Then Natsume hugged her like never before. It was a tight hug that Natsume is doing to her and he never does this to anyone except to her. (Yeah! you go Natsume-chan! )

" Natsume?…"

"Shhhhhh…" he said very softly to her.

_"Am I dreaming or is it reality?" she thought. "But I do want this feeling…I do really…so much…"_

"Oh Natsume, where are you? You can't hide from me always"

"Persona.." Natsume whispered. Natsume then hold Mikan very tightly and jumped to a tree. " Mikan then started to ask why they're up on a tree but Natsume's hand immediately shut her up. (the tree is so high….)

"Natsume come out where ever you are" Persona yelled. Then he suddenly disappeared..(a ghost? No just joking)

"Get your hand away from you my mouth! And is that the guy whose following you?" she asked while struggling.

"None of your business, little girl…" then he jumped down and leaving Mikan behind.

_"A while ago he was so calm and gentle but now his back to his old self"_ she thought.

" Don't call me that! Can't you see that I'm 15 now, Natsume…and get me down from here!" she yelled loudly. But no response from him. She looked down and began to feel dizzy.

"I said get me down from here, idiot!" she yelled again.

And then Natsume just kick the tree…(pretty strong) so the tree is starting to shake.

"Wha…what?…..ahhh!" Then Mikan felled off the tree!

So Mikan is falling and it's obvious that Natsume knows what's happening now.

"But why Natsume? Do you really want to insult me that much!" she thought.

And normally Natsume caught her in time ( 2 points for Natsume-chan)

"An angel that felled from the sky…no…your only dreaming…idiot…" Natsume said while holding her.

" What! You're the one who's an idiot, Natsume!" she yelled in front of his face.

Their faces where so close like their going to kiss now, but do they want to this or not?

They were blushing as well and staring each other.

"Ahhh…" Mikan whispered. _" This..is only a dream…no…this is reality…but I don't get it"_ she thought.

(But others guess are right…)

Suddenly Natsume just immediately put down Mikan.

"Ouch! You don't have to do that you know!" Mikan yelled.

Natsume just ignored and walked away without saying anything.

" Hey! Wait up, Natsume!" she yelled and ran so she could catch up with Natsume.

* * *

Meanwhile at school side…

Hotaru was looking outside the window waiting for Mikan and wondering where she is right now.

"Hotaru, Mikan is still not here…" Yue said

"Natsume as well.." Ruka said too.

_"Where could be those two would?"_ Hotaru thought.

* * *

Back at Mikan's and Natsume's side…

Natsume is irritated by Mikan's yapping while finding the right direction to get out of the forest. But luckily they were almost out.

" I want to have a nice bath right now" Mikan said.

" Stop your yapping, idiot." Natsume said. At that time they were already out of the forest and Natsume stopped for a while.

" What didyou called me that name again?" Mikan yelled while walking in front of him.

"Mikan…"

"Yeah?…" she answered. "_Wait did he said my name?"_ she thought.

Natsume then suddenly grabbed Mikan and KISSED HER!

Mikan was surprised that Natsume Hyuuga was kissing her right now. But she felt that she was having a beautiful dream and the kiss was so overwhelming.

Natsume felt the same too. He doesn't care if Ruka sees them what they're doing right right because it is a competition between them so they wouldn't end their friendship because of her.

After the kiss…

Mikan stepped backwards and she was blushing as well but she was happy, indeed.

"Wh…why?" she asked.

" Because…I can't stand your yapping and because…you're an idiot.." Then he suddenly collapsed.

"Oh Natsume!" but luckily she caught him in time. Mika then put him on her back (she is athletic) and ran towards the school and good thing that no one's outside because all the students are asleep right now. She then went to Natsume's room and place him on his bed and tucked him in.

"But I know that there is another reason for doing that but what, Natsume?…"

* * *

So guys did you enjoyed this special chapter of mine? Well for the record I'll give you a hint…Sanomi is not the sister of Natsume if your thinking about that…she will appear in the near chapter but not in the next chapter I just don't know when. So come on reviews and comments, game on! (note: I'm now accepting signed and anonymous) so you could submit. Next is alice:4Questions and Answersand don't forget to submit a review or a comment for me, pls!


End file.
